


Epilogues

by tuckerwash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, GUESS WHO JUST GOT MURDERED!!!!, Gen, Just being safe, Mild Gore, the way rvb15 should have dealt with temple aka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckerwash/pseuds/tuckerwash
Summary: In this world, things end a little differently for Mark Temple.In this world, Carolina learns that Blue Team looks out for their own whether it’s the right thing to do or not.





	Epilogues

**Author's Note:**

> A couple weeks ago I wrote [this little thing](https://lavernius-tucker.tumblr.com/post/164818549956/in-this-world-things-end-a-little-differently-for) based on [Vehl's post](https://lavernius-tucker.tumblr.com/post/164817870586/vehlika-pelican-i-need-a-fix-it-fic-for-s15-e21) and I decided to rework it a bit! So I bring you the RvB15 ending we deserved because fuck that golden morals thing.  
> [Orginal episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUTN-RCljz0)  
>  ****Edit** If you are just going to harass me and call me sexist just because you don't like my interpretation of Carolina you can fuck off.**

In this world, things end a little differently for Mark Temple.

In this world, Carolina learns that Blue Team looks out for their own whether it’s the right thing to do or not.

 

* * *

 

 

“Does someone want to explain what the fuck just happened?”

“We uh-” Tucker laughs. “We won! I think.” Glancing to his left Tucker catches a flash of cobalt armor, turning fully he watches as Temple tries to sneak away for a few seconds before walking forward. Everything is silent as Tucker places his rifle on his back and quickens his pace. Reaching down to grip his sword that’s resting on his hip he activates the blades just as Temple is turning around at the sound of his boots against the floor.

“This is for Wash,” Tucker says, raising his arm for a swing. “You piece of shit.”

“Tucker stop.”

Carolina. Of fucking course it’s Carolina.

“Oh come on! Now you show up!?” He bites out, watching her from his peripheral with his arm still raised to strike.

“Don’t kill him.”

“I think she makes a great point Tucker!” Temple’s panicked voice says.

“He deserves it more than anyone! He’s a killer!” Tucker shouts, turning around to face her. Why does she always have to do this.

“And so are we! But we’re a different sort, Tucker.” She pauses. “We only fight and take lives when we have too. And you don't have to this time.”

“Yeah Tucker! If you kill me, you’ll just perpetuate this never ending cycle of revenge and retaliation... My friends will avenge me!”

“What friends?” Tucker counters, voice cold and harsh as he turns to look at Temple cowering, hands raised in a gesture of ‘calm down’.  
“I. Uh-”

Tucker raises his arm.

“No no no no! Don’t-Don’t please!”

Those are the last words Temple ever says as Tucker brings down his arm and sends the blades clean through his chest plate. Temple makes a sort of high pitched sound in the back of his throat before turning into a gargle.

“No!” Carolina shouts.

The plasma melts the material surrounding the blades, Temple’s skin burns as the plasma seers. Slamming his boot into Temple’s chest Tucker kicks him to the ground, dragging his sword out as he falls. “Hey Caboose?”

“Yes Tucker?”

Remember how I said not to help me? Forget that.”

“Okay!” Caboose shouts, practically running to his side. “You hurt my friend.” Caboose says, tone suddenly taking a dark turn as he raises his foot above Temple’s head.  
  
“Dickhead.”

That’s the last word Temple hears his eyes widening with fear behind the visor as Caboose slams his foot down crushing his helmet and his skull, There’s a sick crack as his cranium is crushed, blood splattering all over the inside and the sound of his brain being squashed. Tucker deactivates his sword replacing it back on his hip. Attempting to throw an arm around Caboose’s shoulders Tucker turns to glance at Carolina. He can’t see her face but he knows she sitting there mouth open wide from shock. Sneering he starts to lead Caboose out of the compound.

“Why don’t we go see Wash? Bet he’ll be happy to see us huh buddy?”

“Oh yes! I’m so excited to see Washingtub I’ve missed him so much! I’m going to draw him some kitties since he loves kitties!”

“I bet he’ll really like that Caboose. Maybe I’ll draw him something too.”

“You cannot use my crayons.”

“What!? Lame.”

“Only Commander Cupcake can use my crayons.”

 

* * *

 

 

Carolina watches, still frozen in shock as they walk off seemingly unaffected by having just killed Temple.

“Welp,” Sarge says. “Guess that’s our queue to roll out. Let’s go boys! Double time! I’m not lettin’ a couple of Blues’ beat us back to home base!”

“Yessir!”

“-And Grif? I’m glad to have you back in the Red Army, son. Just ain’t the same without ya.”

“Thanks Sarge. It’s... It’s good to be back.”

Shaking her head and blinking a few times Carolina feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she see’s Dylan.  
“You going to be alright? That was pretty-”

“Intense? Yeah, I’ll be fine just. Need some time to process everything.”

With a nod Dylan removes her hand, calling for her cameraman to “Stop staring at the dead body”.

It’s going to be a long ride, Carolina thinks. Guess she’ll have time to think of a way to break it to Wash about Caboose and Tucker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this is the first thing I've written over 500 words in. forever I guess lmao so comments and stuff would be really appreciated! I can't guarantee that the 2nd part will be up soon, or at all but whatever does get posted I hope you enjoy.  
> Come yell with me about colorful losers on [tumblr](lavernius-tucker.tumblr.com)


End file.
